onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Primadonna Girl/Deception
Deception is an upcoming fanfiction focusing around the life of Rena Santiago, a 16 year old alleged sociopath who was accused of murdering his mother six years ago. The series will reflect on his slow move back into society, and the dramas, mishaps, and romances that occur in between. Characters Renato Santiago (portrayed by Renaboss) is an alleged sociopath who claims he was wrongly convicted of his mother's murder until the evidence, including the murder weapon, went missing from the police station. After spending years in Portugal, he makes his move back into society, only to find that the peaceful community he once knew is not so accepting of his presence. He now lives with his father Fernando, and his wife, Justine. Valentina Gold (portrayed by Cashmere) is a very wealthy, very conservative christian who rules the schools, her peers fearing her intimidating presence. She is very high maintenance, and believes that cleanliness is almost godly. She is head of a group named the Christian Belles, and dating fellow christian Joshua Fisher. Joshua Fisher (portrayed by ReginaFan2626) is the closeted, yet christian of Pastor Dean Fisher, a good friend of Valentina's father. He slowly falls in love with Ben, despite Ben's crush on new girl Alison. Alison Smith (portrayed by Primadonna Girl) is a new student at Wiksteria High with a questionable past, eventually falling under Valentina's wing. She lives with a single mother, and develops genuine feelings for Rena. Ben Fitzgerald (portrayed by Villain fan) is a soccer star at Wiksteria High, and Rena's former friend before he was sent away. He comes from a wealthy family and is a perfectionist to say the least. He falls for new girl Ali, without realizing that Josh has a secret crush on him. Liz Clark (portrayed by ImmaGleek) is Valentina's best friend, who will do anything to please her. However, beneath the surface, Liz suffers from depression for an unknown reason and uses frequently uses drugs to cope with herself. Fernando Santiago (portrayed by TV Aficionado) is Rena's father, and husband to the late Mary Santiago. It is revealed that at the time of her death, the two were having marriage problems and were seperated. He now owns a beach club in Wiksteria, along with his new wife, Justine. Justine Santiago (née Blake, portrayed by Lady Junky) is the wife of Fernando, and co-owner of the Wiksteria Beach Club. Though Renato deems her as his wicked stepmother, she proves herself to be very caring and thoughtful, immediatly accepting Rena the minute he stepped into her home. Mary Santiago (portrayed by MaryPierceLopez) is the deceased wife of Fernando Santiago who fell victim to a brutal murder 6 years ago on the night of May 23rd. Originally thought to be her killer, 10 year old Rena was taken into custody until evidence went missing from the police station. Without evidence to support the case, Rena was later released from the Juvinille Detention Center and allegedly sent to live in privacy with relatives in Portugal. Danielle Clark (portrayed by Little Miss Van de Tramp) is the promiscuous older sister to Liz Clark and mortal enemy of Valentina and her clique, despite Liz's involvement within it. She immediately sets her sites upon Rena and grows exremely jealous of Ali's close bond with him. Category:Blog posts